


Sing your Heart Out

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [232]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they sing. Involuntarily, but they sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing your Heart Out

It was weird, even for Loki standards, for him to appear out of thin air in front of the Avengers plus Coulson during movie night, cast a spell before anyone could blink, cackle a little then disappear again. 

Needless to say, an hour later they found themselves in Medical being poked and prodded by SHIELD’s doctors. They couldn’t find anything though, which wasn’t at all surprising. They asked Thor what the spell could mean, but he only said that he’d never heard of it before. 

The Avengers and Coulson had to be released halfway through the tests seeing as how there was another attack by Dr. Doom himself. It was only then that they figured what the spell actually did.

“The doombots are converging on the west side.” Cap told his team mates through the comm, even as he flung his shield, hitting four and punched his way out of the wave of doombots coming towards him. “Iron man! Are there any civilians left in the area?”

“Hold on. Doing a thermal check now.” Tony played something that sounded a lot like elevator music through the comms. Clint snorted at the antuc before Tony came back on. “Yep. There’s at least 15 people hiding in there. What’s the plan, Cap’n?”

“Thor, distract Dr. Doom. Everyone else, divert the doombots attention somewhere else to give Coulson and SHIELD time to evacuate the building.” Cap barked out. 

They safely managed to evacuate everyone from the building and the fight was drawing to a close, when music flooded the comms. “Iron man, stop that!” Cap reprimanded, Not like Tony would actually stop the music just because Cap said so.

“I’m not doing that.” Iron man said, “I swear I’m not. See?” Iron man raised both arms in the air. “No hands.” That didn’t really prove anything but Cap nodded.

“Where is it coming from?” Natasha asked with a frown as the music intensified. The piano now accompanied by percussion and then suddenly gaining momentum as other instruments joined in. 

“What the hell? Is this a prank?” Hawkeye tried looking around, but found that no, there were no cameras filming them.

The music dimmed a little only to be overlapped by  _Thor’s_  singing.  “ _[WHERE WILL YOU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eE6uZJGp0VA) be when the sky comes down? And what would you do if the strength was found?”_

“Is that-?” Tony didn’t finish his question. He really didn’t need to.

“It is.” Hawkeye looked up, momentarily distracted.

 _“Stay right beside me when the ground starts shaking. The only sound you’ll hear is the breath we’re taking”_ Thor continued. Most of the doombots were now in pieces and the main threat was fighting The god of Thunder, who happened to be singing. So forgive the Avengers if they took a second to focus back on what they were doing.

Tony was the first to come back to his senses, “You have to admit. He’s got a great singing voice.”  
  
 _“If there is one thing I can promise you. We’ll see the light again”_  
  
Cap and Widow finished off the remaining doombots, and watched as the fight between Thor and Dr. Doom continued. “ _This is the calm before the coming storm. This is the red sky morning_ ” Dr. Doom managed to get a strong enough hit to send Thor to the ground. The Avengers quickly gathered around him. 

“ _Without warning now.”_

Very dramatically, Thor picked himself off of the ground and raised his hammer to the sky, calling forth thunder and lightning. He sent a mighty bolt of lightning Dr. Doom’s way, sending him down. He quickly got up and tried to run. Thor grinned and continued singing. “ _This is the fight that we’ve been waiting for_ _and there’s no sense in running,”_  He lifted Mjolnir once more and, _“_ _The hammer’s coming down, down._ _The hammer’s coming down, down._ _The hammer’s coming…”_ well, the hammer went down. 

Doom was sent 10 feet in the air and when he came back down, he was a groaning mess on top of a pile of concrete and doombots.

“That was…” Tony said behind the mask, surprise clear in his voice despite the voice modulator.

“Awesome?” Hawkeye provided.

“Well, it did make things more dramatic.” Steve agreed.

“Maybe we should do that more often.” Natasha suggested. “That was weirdly fun to watch.”

“When did you have time to coordinate with Stark, Thor?” Hawkeye asked, clapping Thor on the shoulder. 

Thor turned, puzzled. “What is the name of the song I was singing?”

—

So, a spell that made you sing whenever you felt something. That was as specific as the Avengers could get to describing the spell. Thor sang a song that he didn’t know midbattle. 

Bruce  ~~hilariously~~ sang [BACON PANCAKES](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TrcT7sseLZI) by Jake the dog while he was cooking breakfast adding a sway to his hips as he served breakfast. The funny thing is, he wasn’t even cooking Bacon or pancakes.

Natasha started singing [TROUBLE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhUmqLSR7zQ) by P!nk in the middle of an undercover interrogation. Which was not at all funny. It was supposed to be an easy mission, easily the easiest she’s ever been assigned to. She had to knock the people she was interrogating out and bring them in. She was going to kill Loki.

Tony had started singing [CENTURIES](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZEnQogAd8U) by Fall Out Boy just before he accidentally blew up his lab, not for the first time that week. They had to shut the lab down for a day to allow renovations and to actually keep Tony from escaping the doctors.

Steve’s song was the most embarrassing by far though. Everyone was in Tony’s room and he and Tony had just started arguing, as per usual, about recklessness and worrying the others and blah blah blah. When all of a sudden, Steve started singing [HOT MESS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXBFun0ijYQ) by Cobra Starships. 

After the song was over, they were both just staring at each other like a couple of deer caught in the headlights. It was both hilarious and awkward.

—

Clint made his way to Coulson’s office, a little too giddy. He just collected his winnings from Bruce and Thor and was now on his way to collect from Coulson. He’s going to be so annoyed once Clint tells him that the boys had failed to keep it in their pants for just a week more.

The only ones that haven’t sung yet were him and Coulson, and Clint’s been trying really hard not to think about Coulson. If he’s right, the spell is activated by emotions if the times his team mates sang was any indication. Enthusiasm, Happiness, Vanity, Pride, Passion.

So Clint tried not to let any emotion or any kind of feeling seep out whenever he was around Coulson lest he start singing about his sappy feelings towards the man. 

Clint opened the door leading to Coulson’s office without knocking only to find the man asleep. Clint closed the door behind him gently and walked towards Coulson. He shook the man’s shoulder to wake him up and when Coulson looked up at him with bleary eyes, Clint felt a surge of warmth go through him. 

He quickly tamped it down. Better stop it before he started singing. But then, out of nowhere, Phil started singing. “ _[ALL I NEED’S A LITTLE LOVE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtBGpsZpWXk) in my life. All I need’s a little love in the dark. A little but I’m hoping it might kick start me and my broken heart.”_

Clint didn’t move. He stood there, in front of Coulson, staring at the man with wide eyes. He knew this song. 

 _“I need a little loving tonight. Hold me so I’m not falling apart. A little but I’m hoping it might kick start me and my broken heart”_ Phil continued singing. He took Clint’s hand in his and stood up. He took a step forward until they were just inches away and cradled Clint’s jaw. 

 _“Shot gun, aimed at my heart, you got one. Tear me apart and then some. How do we call this love?”_ Coulson’s thumb started to circle the skin next to Clint’s eye, staring at them like they were the most beautiful things he’s ever seen _“I try to run away but your eyes Tell me to stay, oh why, Why do we call this love?”_  

Clint couldn’t be expected to keep his emotions at bay after Coulson had basically just asked him why he didn’t love Coulson in song. Clint stuttered a breath out and Coulson blinked, as if he just came back to himself. He frowned, flapping open and close his lips, a perfect impression of a fish out of water. 

Coulson took his hands back and tried to step away. “I- I’m so sorry. You weren’t supposed to- I was just so tired and I- I’m sorry.”

Clint felt the butterflies in his stomach and his ears started to hear the start of another song. A different song. 

It’s finally his turn. 

Coulson looked around to try and find the source of the music, but obviously failed. Clint took Coulson’s hand in his and finally let the words flow through him, making sure that Coulson knew that this song was for him.

 _You’re a falling star, you’re the get away car._  
You’re the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You’re the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you’re the perfect thing to say.   


 _And you play it coy but it’s kinda cute._  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don’t pretend that you don’t know it’s true.  
‘cause you can see it when I look at you.  
  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It’s you, it’s you, you make me sing.  
You’re every line, you’re every word, you’re everything.  
  
You’re a carousel, you’re a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You’re a mystery, you’re from outer space,  
You’re every minute of my everyday.  
  
And I can’t believe, uh that I’m your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we’ll see it through,  
And you know that’s what our love can do. 

Clint stepped closer as the song faded to the background and he heard Phil moan a little. Clint grinned wider, unable really to do anything but. 

“Really?” Phil asked him, voice quiet.

“For a long time now, actually.”

Phil finally smiled back at him, before lunging forward to catch Clint’s lips in his.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/119857764306/my-bangs-look-really-cute-when-i-tie-my-hair-up)


End file.
